


Os benefícios de ter o coração partido

by lailights



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: No fim das contas, ter meu coração partido não foi de todo ruim.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Nam Taehyun





	Os benefícios de ter o coração partido

No fim das contas, ter meu coração partido não foi de todo ruim.

Eu ocupei bem o vazio que você deixou no meu coração e rotina.

Eu curti bem minha fossa, ouvi todas as músicas tristes que conhecia e aprendi novas pelas sugestões do spotify. Eu costumava reclamar de indie pra você, mas até que esse pessoal sabe colocar o quão lixo a gente se sente depois de uma decepção nas letras.

Eu tomei coragem pra realizar as ideias loucas que sempre rondaram minha cabeça. Numa sexta-feira, eu acordei com vontade de mudar o cabelo e simplesmente fui lá, e fiz. Eu senti uma empolgação além do normal quando vi meus fios descoloridos pela primeira vez, e foi bom.

Quando terminei de arrumar as coisas que você deixou, enfim mudei a decoração do meu quarto. Desencostei a cama daquele canto da parede que você gostava, e que me fazia acordar com o sol batendo na cara todas as manhãs. Agora tenho cortinas novas, e uma estante organizada.

Pode parecer irônico, mas só agora eu assisti a lista de filmes cult que você me recomendou quando ainda estávamos ficando. Metade eu não entendi, e a outra metade era realmente boa. Fiquei tentado a te mandar uma mensagem pra comentar os filmes, mas invés disso joguei no Twitter e debati com pessoas aleatórias, foi legal ver diversos pontos de vista.

No sábado à noite eu aceitei o convite do Seunghoon e fui conhecer a boate que ele sempre vai. Foi divertido, como eu sempre imaginei que seria. Eu dancei até meus pés doerem, não precisei beber pra ficar entorpecido e seguir a vibe de todo mundo ali.

Não que eu precise dar satisfação, mas não me envolvi romanticamente com ninguém naquela noite, ou agora. Tá legal me curtir, é como se eu me reconectasse comigo mesmo.

Não vou negar que tenho medo da hora que esse vazio que você deixou voltar com força total e consequentemente eu perder o progresso que tive nesses últimos meses, mas não é como se eu pudesse evitar.

É que é difícil superar você, Taehyun. Não existe nenhum manual, fui obrigado a escrever um.

E não, eu não te odeio. Eu entendi que não íamos dar certo e nossa história poderia terminar de uma forma mais feia que a meu rosto depois de uma crise de choro.

Eu acho que tô me saindo bem em me recuperar desse coração partido, e de uma forma ou outra, devo agradecimentos à você.


End file.
